


Are you ready for this?

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Since day one [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, cheesy boys being cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: After dating for two months Barry is tired of Eddie's gentlemanly waiting with sex. Luckily Eddie doesn't mind at all to take Barry to bed. They're ready for this.





	Are you ready for this?

**Author's Note:**

> I was told that it wasn't okay how I ended the first Thallen fic I wrote with such a tease. And it hadn't even been my intention, it was just Eddie deciding to be a gentleman while I was trying to get them to fuck. So yeah, here is attempt number two to get these puppies to do the nasty.
> 
> Oh and proofreading? Don't know him, sorry.

"Are you ready for this?"

Barry smiled at Eddie, trying to look as reassuring as he possibly could. "For you? Definitely."

Eddie gave a small laugh, shaking his head at Barry while sitting down next to him on the bed. Their hands found each other like magnets, fingers intertwining automatically.

"No need to get cheesy now, Barr. You know I'll give you whatever you want anyway."

Barry's smile grew to a grin, and he leaned over to press their lips together in a short, chaste kiss. "I know, but that doesn't mean you're not worth the effort. You're being so nice to me, after all."

"Barry." It sounded chastising now, but there was still a smile on Eddie's face. "What did I just say?"

"Not to be cheesy?" Barry was still grinning, feeling rather proud of himself, and he released Eddie's hands so he could brace on his shoulder while quickly straddling his boyfriend's lap. He went straight for a kiss, only bothering to get comfortable on Eddie's lap once their lips were connected. Eddie's hands found their way to Barry's hips, holding him in place with a safe distance between their crotches, just like he always did.

It was Barry's fault for coming onto Eddie so hard after that first date. After that Eddie had guarded their chastity like a hound, and it had gotten even worse when Barry confessed he had never had sex before at all. It was partially why Barry had been so desperate in the first place, but it was also why he appreciated Eddie wanting to wait until the time was right even more.

_Tonight the time was right._

They had been dating for two months, and honestly Barry was just getting plain impatient by now. Telling Eddie so much in the middle of a restaurant was not how he'd planned it to go, but at least now he would finally get his chance.

And he was _nervous as hell_.

Barry tried not to tremble, framing Eddie's face with his hands and deepening their kiss. This was how far they had ever gotten, where Eddie had consistently drawn the line, but not this time. This time, Barry would finally lose that pesky virginity, and it would be to the best boyfriend he could ever have imagined.

His breath hitched when Eddie pulled him closer by the hips, crossing that line for the first time. Barry scooted forward on Eddie's lap until he was basically sitting on his crotch where he could feel the first stirs of arousal. Before he could stop himself he let out a moan in Eddie's mouth, and it was swallowed and echoed immediately.

Eddies grip on his hips tightened, but didn't become bruising, remaining careful even now. In return Barry slipped his hands up to let his fingers tangle through Eddie's hair, treasuring the softness of the short bristles at the base of his skull, and the length of the hairs above there being just long enough to give light tugs where he pressed his fingers together. It was all he really wanted to touch anymore, for the time being. It was safe to hold Eddie there.

Not that he thought it was any less than safe to proceed and have sex with his loving boyfriend. But it was natural to be this nervous before your first time, right?

His heart was in his throat, beating too hard, too loud, making him feel almost a little nauseous. He wanted Eddie to hurry up but at the same time he wanted to stay like this forever. He trusted Eddie with all his heart but he didn't dare to trust _himself_.

When Eddie broke their kiss, Barry was feeling winded. He hoped he wasn't looking as nervous as he felt but Eddie was giving him that warm look where the corners of his eyes crinkled all fondly, and Barry's breath hitched to something sharper at the sight. _Fuck_ he loved this man so much.

Gathering up his courage, Barry gave Eddie a hard shove at the shoulders to make him fall back down on the bed. Eddie landed with a small sound of surprise, but Barry was already fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. First Eddie's - awkward and unpractised fingers fumbling with the buttons the wrong way around - then his own - fingers shaking even harder now he had the glorious sight of Eddie's bare chest under him and he was acutely aware of how scrawny he'd look once he got his shirt open. Sure he got abs from the lightning, but he was still thin and lanky and nothing like the sculpted Adonis he apparently landed himself.

"Calm down, Barr." Eddie was laughing softly, taking hold of Barry's trembling hands and gently pushing them aside to take over for the last three buttons. "Don't force yourself, okay? Just let it happen."

Barry swallowed heavily and nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah, sure- I mean fine. I mean-"

Eddie hushed him with a finger on his lips and that painfully fond look on his face. It really wasn't fair for him to be so perfect.

A shiver ran up Barry's spine when his shirt was slid down, his shoulder shaking for a short spell and making his cheeks flush further in embarrassment. Eddie didn't seem to mind though, considering he pushed himself up again to kiss a pale, lightly freckled shoulder.

"You're so gorgeous, babe." It was just a muffled whisper against skin, barely even audible, but it drew an immediate keen of need from deep in Barry's throat. He rolled his hips forward over Eddie's, revelling in the soft groan he managed to pull from him with that. "And cheeky."

This time it was Barry who laughed, and he honestly surprised himself with it. _'Just let it happen'_. Barry smiled brightly, even if Eddie was working his lips over his shoulder and couldn't see the expression on his face. _He should never have had any doubt._

Eddie worked his way up to the nape of Barry's neck, and Barry tilted his head to the side to give him space, breath hitching in a moan when he felt teeth worrying the skin gently. Always gentle, always careful. He would complain if it was anyone else, but he honestly doubted Eddie was even capable of being rough with him, especially this first time.

"Eddie," he moaned softly, trembling under the ministrations. Eddie gave him a moan to encourage his sounds, but Barry had to focus on not losing control now. He'd accidentally started vibrating before, when their making out had gotten a little more heated than usual, and he couldn't afford a repeat of that. He couldn't afford Eddie stopping to ask questions _right now_. And he knew Eddie would.

The problem was that Eddie wouldn't _let_ him focus. The harder he tried to hold back, the more insistent his ministrations. Broad hands were now roaming his back with featherlight touches, more than a little distracting when Barry already had lips and teeth on a sensitive spot on his neck to contend with.

"Relax, Barr," Eddie insisted quietly. "I promise I won't hurt you."

_As if he was worried that Eddie would._

He had never regretted more that he hadn't told Eddie about the whole super speed thing, even if it was for his boyfriend's own safety.

There was only one thing he could really do, and that was shoving Eddie down on the bed again. Eddie looked rather offended at the repeat of that, so Barry offered an awkward little smile before going straight for his pants. It was the best excuse he could come up with, and Eddie didn't protest it when Barry popped the button of his jeans or worked down the zipper. Barry tugged the hem until Eddie cooperated and lifted his hips. Barry pulled off the bed entirely to shuck his own pants as well before he could think about it and chicken out, and next thing he had launched himself on top of Eddie.

He was drawn up in a tight embrace and they scooted up the bed proper together, Eddie's lips finding his own eagerly as soon as possible. He was already tugging at the waistband of Eddie's boxers even while kissing, but his wrists were taken hold of and pushed away. Barry whined softly into the kiss in response, wanting to feel, wanting to _touch_. There was a thick bulge right under him and it was only hidden by a thin layer of cotton, and it was definitely not fair if Eddie was denying him now. 

And it wasn't safe with Eddie taking back control, even if Barry enjoyed every second of him doing so.

"You need to learn a little patience," Eddie told him, and he rolled them over to pin Barry to the bed. Barry's breath hitched when he found both his wrists pinned over his head by one of Eddie's hands, the other sliding down his chest to explore. "You need to relax and let it come as it comes. You need to trust me."

Barry nodded mutely, too turned on by the display of dominance to argue. Too turned on by that huskiness in Eddie's voice to even think about arguing.

Eddie kept his hand firmly on Barry's wrist while dipping down for a kiss. Just a short one this time, as he started a trail down his chin, down the middle of his throat, licking the hollow between his clavicles and sucking lightly on the protrusion of the left. Barry was panting heavily when Eddie released his wrists so he could work his way down further, but Barry couldn't bring himself to move his hands from where Eddie left them. The message had been clear.

Eddie had two hands and his mouth to explore with now, and he made full use of all of them, just barely keeping himself upright without his hands to lean on. It made Barry go cross-eyed in an attempt to see, to watch that subtle display of strength, but Eddie was completely blocking his view with fingers mapping out his muscles, every nip and every sinew he could find, and his lips kissing their way down the middle. It was only at the end of his sternum that Eddie switched to a side to lick over Barry's right nipple with the flat of his tongue.

Barry let his head drop back on the bed, moaning deeply at the sensation. He almost vibrated again, but it was a little easier to hold back now. It was all a little easier now Eddie was calling the shots, somehow, unexpected as it was.

Teeth worrying at his nipple made Barry keen, and a sharp little pinch on the other had him buck in surprise. It wasn't like Eddie to hurt him, but that was definitely a mean sting - and it was going straight to his cock too.

When he glanced down the look on Eddie's face was nothing other than cheeky.

"Too much?" He questioned innocently.

"N-no, absolutely not." Barry bit his lip, their gazes locked together as Eddie repeated the sharp pinch, even meaner and better the second time around on the sensitive nub.

"F-fuck, Eddie…"

"Patience," Eddie admonished, as if he didn't know exactly what Barry meant.

He bit down on the nipple that had gotten ignored so far, but rather than making it a short nip like the pinches had been, he all but rolled the nub between his teeth. Barry couldn't watch, he had to drop his head back again and moan, _filthily_. He felt embarrassed with the sound he made immediately, but there was a hum of approval from Eddie. _He covered his face with his hands anyway_.

"No, Barr, don't do that," Eddie wheedled, voice sugary sweet. "I'll stop, and we'll keep the biting for some other time, okay?"

"No, don't stop," Barry muttered, his face burning in his hands. "It feels good."

"I know, but I'd rather see your face this time. There will only be one first time and I want to see everything of you."

"And you called _me_ cheesy."

"It's all out of love, babe." Eddie leaned up this time to brush Barry's hands aside and give him a sweet kiss. And his eyes were so soft and loving it made Barry ache on the inside, because he had no idea what he had done to deserve something this good. He was afraid it was going to be taken away sooner or later, just like his parents, because there was just _so much love_ in Eddie, it was too good to be true.

Eddie didn't let him dwell on it though, simply moved down again to trail a path of kisses, this time not in a straight line down but all over. It took Barry a minute to realise Eddie was kissing birth marks and freckles, and he chortled at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend. His fingers wove into Eddie's hair, so soft and dishevelled and pretty, and Eddie continued his slow quest down unhindered.

When finally fingers curled around Barry's waistband, his breath hitched in anticipation.

Eddie glanced up for a moment, as if making sure Barry was still up for this, and then slowly pulled Barry's briefs down. Barry squirmed self-consciously, partly to help Eddie get the last garment off but mainly because Eddie's face was right there over his crotch and this was the time to start worrying if his dick wasn't going to disappoint, as ridiculous as that sounded. Barry never claimed to have logical emotions, after all.

But Eddie didn't hover to watch and judge. He didn't take his time to look at all, in fact, and that only worried Barry further until he realised Eddie had just gone along with his trail of kisses. Eddie had gone further south until he nuzzled the crease between thigh and crotch and Barry's leg jumped lightly in nervousness and the pleasure of it, the sensitivity of the skin there. And then there were Eddie's lips on his erection and Barry lost it.

He moaned loudly, forgetting to care at all, the tip of his cock engulfed in the wet heat of Eddie's mouth. There was suction and tongue and Barry couldn't think straight at all anymore.

And then there was a finger rubbing down the crack of his arse, putting pressure against his hole without penetrating.

"Oh, god, if you do that and don't fuck me tonight you're on the couch for a _week_!" A very empty threat but who cared, really.

"It's your first time having sex, Barr," Eddie admonished, actually sounding serious this time. "Don't you think that would be a little over the top?"

Considering Eddie just stopped driving him insane with his mouth and hands to say that, Barry could prop himself up on his elbows to give his boyfriend a proper glare. "Absolutely not. I _want_ you, Eddie. I've wanted you for two months and I held back because it was the right thing to do, but I'm done waiting. If you're not fucking me I'll- I'll… I'll find myself a dildo and do it myself!"

Eddie watched him quietly with wide eyes for one, two beats before laughing and pulling off Barry entirely.

"Eddie!"

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be right back." Eddie kept laughing while scooting off the side of the bed and digging through the drawer of his nightstand. Barry's face felt like it was on fire when he realised what Eddie was searching, and it was not something to abandon Barry naked and wanting on his bed.

Eddie returned with lube and a condom, and Barry didn't dare to argue against the latter because he couldn't exactly explain to Eddie why he couldn't get anything. That, and he was too mesmerised by the clear lube coming out to coat Eddie's fingers and dipping down between his legs while Eddie returned to sucking the head of his cock.

The initial penetration was weird, but mostly because Barry had never experienced it with someone else before. He had definitely fingered himself before, just never beyond two fingers, and the angle was so different he almost doubted it was really Eddie's finger. But there was nothing else for it, and it was warm and it curled up against his prostate in that perfect way he read about but never quite managed himself, and he was entirely too distracted again to _think_.

No thinking, just feeling. Just Eddie's finger gently pumping into his hole, deeper and deeper every thrust while lips suckled around the tip of his cock. Only when the second finger pressed in Eddie finally sank a little deeper with his mouth, taking a little more of Barry into that wet heat he was already craving so much.

Later he would regret not looking down to watch Eddie suck him, because he had imagined it plenty of times in the privacy of his own bed or shower before, but now he was unable to do anything more than writhe and moan.

Eddie knew just how to curl his fingers, how to twist them and press them deeper and how to angle knuckles against sensitive walls. There was a hot pressure against Barry's perineum that might be Eddie's thumb but for all Barry knew it could be the queen of England. It was perfect and overwhelming and all so very soft and sweet that he couldn't deny it was _Eddie_ with him for even a second.

Not that he was even remotely interested in denying Eddie. He had long moved past that to embrace Eddie with all he had. And now that meant his fingers tangled in blond hair, maybe pulling a little too hard for comfort but he wasn't receiving any complaints.

For the third finger Eddie took even more of Barry's cock, and at this point it was momentarily uncomfortable for them both. Barry squirmed around the stretch, although Eddie had been careful enough to not hurt him, and Eddie was clearly reaching the full depth of his mouth this time, his sounds more like gagging and less like pleasure now. As much as Barry enjoyed Eddie's mouth, he did not enjoy the sounds and the idea this could be unpleasant for Eddie, so he purposely pulled Eddie up and off his cock.

Eddie came up panting with the slick sound of saliva, and Barry so wished to see his face but those fingers were still working inside of him and he _couldn't_.

"Are you still doing alright?"

"F-fine," Barry moaned, his voice breathy and needy. "Please don't stop - just don't- don't choke yourself, please…"

Eddie gave a gentle, amused laugh, but did as he was asked. Once more the tip of Barry's cock was engulfed, not left wet to cool to the air any longer, and Eddie slowly bobbed his head in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

It took forever and Barry had no patience, but every touch of Eddie's fingers and mouth was magic. He wanted more but he didn't want this to stop. He wanted _everything_ but he wanted nothing more than this.

"Eddie," he keened, softly whimpering his need. He rolled his head to the side and bit his own hand to muffle himself, in frustration and arousal, but Eddie was quick to comment.

"Don't, babe let me hear you, please."

"B-but Eddie," Barry whined in protest even while doing exactly what he was asked, fingers tangling in the bedsheets above his head instead. He was growing restless, his body arching and folding for more of Eddie's fingers and more of his mouth, writhing under him for everything. He definitely reached the point where he just wanted _more_. "Eddie _please_ -"

He gasped when Eddie pulled off to sit back on his heels, giving Barry a calculating look. Eddie's warmth leaving him - _his mouth leaving his cock wet to chill_ \- was too sudden and too much. He quickly lifted both arms to tempt Eddie back down for at least a hug, at least skin to skin and their body heat together between them. But Eddie didn't come down, and that was the worst part that had Barry whining.

"Last chance, Barr. Do you really want to go on?"

"Yess," he hissed, fingers curling into demanding grabby hands. "Just fuck me, Eddie! Please!"

Eddie snorted and shook his head, even though he did finally shimmy out of his boxers and grabbed for the condom package. Barry's mouth watered at the sight of Eddie's cock, his fingers itching to touch it before the rubber sheath would prevent skin to skin contact, but he needed to be fucked more than he needed to touch right now. He needed Eddie to press into him and take his virginity. He needed to feel Eddie deep and the whole proverbial 'becoming one' and it had to be Eddie and it had to be _now_.

"I'm not fucking you," Eddie told him softly, the condom rolling down his cock easily, then more lube added almost casually. Too much patience, too much calm. Barry _needed_ him and his whimpers and whines should be making that perfectly clear. "If I wanted to _fuck_ you, I would've done it two months ago after that first date."

Suddenly Barry's mouth felt dry, his sounds stopping completely as he watched Eddie with wide, worried eyes. What was Eddie getting at? This had better not be one very elaborate prank-

-but Eddie lowered himself on top of Barry, his hands pulling Barry's calves up to make sure he would wrap his legs around Eddie's hips, and then they were in the full embrace that Barry had been trying to get from him mere seconds before, their lips meeting for a short, but hot kiss.

"I'm making love to you, Barr, and that's something entirely different."

Barry choked up. He had no idea where the tears had suddenly come from, but he was grateful for Eddie kissing them away and giving him a moment before going along with penetration after dropping a bomb like that.

"Th-that's not fair, Eddie," he muttered watery, tilting his head until he could capture Eddie's lips in another kiss. "You're not supposed to say that right before taking my virginity. That's not fair."

"But it's true," Eddie hushed and their kisses were short, practically chaste, _sweet_.

"Likewise." Barry pouted, but only for a second between their kisses. "But still unfair. I've been waiting for this moment for at least ten years and now you made me cry and postpone it."

"But they're good tears?" Eddie actually sounded a little hesitant there, as if Barry hadn't just said 'likewise'. Or maybe that wasn't clear enough when Eddie's erection was riding down the crack of his arse, ready to push into his hole.

"They're good tears," he confirmed, holding Eddie down for a longer, firmer kiss to make sure his point came across. "I just didn't expect… I mean, I had hoped but I was certain it was just a silly dream after waiting for so many years. I would've been happy with just a fuck but here you are, and I love you."

Those three little words were all Eddie needed to start beaming, bright like the sun and even happier than Barry had ever seen him. It made him melt a little on the inside, knowing that he could do that, make Eddie look like that - even if the implication that Eddie hadn't been certain yet was sobering. They hadn't been together _that_ long but Barry was usually told that he was an open book when it came to his emotions.

Barry kissed Eddie once more and then he levelled him with a deep frown. "That is to say, I may love you now but if you're going to make me wait much longer, I swear Eddie-"

Eddie shook his head, laughing. "Only you, babe. Try to relax, I'll take it slow. Warn me if I hurt you."

"Yes, yes, understood." Barry tightened his legs around Eddie's hips to show his impatience, only letting it go lax again to actually give Eddie the space to move. The slick sensation of Eddie's cock rubbing between his arse cheeks was both weird and arousing and an _utter tease_ , but then he reached down to line himself up and finally the pressure that Barry had so missed since Eddie took his fingers out was back. 

Back, and _more_.

Barry whimpered at the increased stretch, biting his lip quickly to shut himself down. Eddie paused regardless, giving him an inquisitive look before daring to press in deeper.

It was more, wider, bigger, but it was all perfect. Barry had Eddie's body to cling to for the sting of being stretched further than before, and any it may hurt was so negligible that he couldn't even consider it pain. Eddie would certainly have seen it on his face if it had properly hurt, so the fact that he kept going-

-Barry lost his train of thought when Eddie bottomed out. He let his head fall back on the bed again, panting and whimpering for more, for Eddie. It was full and amazing and all he ever wanted. More than he dared to want.

"E-Eddie," he whimpered softly.

"Are you good?" Eddie kissed his chin, all he could reach right now, so Barry craned his neck to meet his lips again while holding onto him tight.

"Perfect- please keep going, please move Eddie, please-?"

Eddie didn't respond in words, just in the slow, careful roll of his hips that had Barry see stars.

" _Fuck_ -"

Eddie hushed him with another kiss, and despite Barry's awkwardness and inexperience they fell into a rhythm within a matter of seconds. Just like Eddie had told him, just letting it happen, and it was perfect. It was warm and hot and a pleasure beyond anything Barry knew. He had been warned that first times tended to suck but Eddie… Eddie made everything perfect with his care and his love and that sweet loving look in his eyes as he watched Barry writhe and move with him, firmly pinned down by his body.

Barry was just grinding up against Eddie's abs, his hips rolling with Eddie's. They were both covered in sweat and sliding together slickly, but neither relinquished their grip on the other, holding on tight and grabbing again and again whenever they slipped. They couldn't press closer than they were and neither knew where the one started and the other ended anymore. All Barry knew was that it was perfect and a completely mind-blowing experience and _Eddie_.

He was moaning helplessly against Eddie's lips, maybe pleading, maybe crying his name, but he wasn't aware enough to know for sure. Eddie's sounds were mostly softer moans and grunts, but he wasn't quiet and Barry cherished every sound he made. Every sound added _more_ and Barry felt like he was filled to the brim with _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie-_

He had no idea how long, but he was in a daze when he came. He was in a daze when Eddie came, the gentle rolls of his hips turning to short sharp thrusts for just a few seconds, beating high pitched whines of need from Barry's chest. He was still in a daze when they both came down, Eddie's weight glued with sperm on top of Barry and Eddie's cock softening inside of him.

"Barry?" Eddie lightly nipped his bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth for his attention. "You still with me babe?"

"I love you," he muttered, before becoming aware enough of what he said for his face to flush - or it felt like it, because he was probably already completely flushed from the sex. "Don't let that go to your head."

"Too late."

But Eddie's grin was so bright and happy, Barry couldn't really regret it. He just made sure to kiss him again, addicted to Eddie's lips, and hold him close for as long as he could before it got uncomfortable.

Eddie started shivering first, sweat cooling to the air and nothing to cover him. Barry hummed against his lips before releasing him, smiling at him lovingly - and exactly as cheesy as they weren't going to be - and laying back with a last peck to Eddie's lips. "We should go clean up."

"We could take a shower together?"

Barry chuckled at the hopeful tilt in Eddie's voice. "Sounds like a good plan, as long as we _just_ shower. No shower sex and risking very awkward injuries."

"I love you," Eddie laughed, and Barry still felt bashful at the words, even if he was getting used to them now.

"And I you," he muttered softly. "Now get off me and make sure the water is warm when I get there."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed, babe."

Barry shoved Eddie off, but at least they were both laughing.

And Barry doubted they'd ever stop.


End file.
